ninrpfandomcom-20200216-history
Ranton Hika
'Character First Name' Hika 'Character Last Name' Ranton 'IMVU Username' HikaNashia 'Nickname (optional)' 'Age' 15 'Date of Birth' 4/4/192AN 'Gender' Male 'Ethnicity' Kumogakurian 'Height' 5'5 'Weight' 125 'Blood Type' AB 'Occupation' Ninja 'Scars/Tattoos' NA 'Affiliation' Kumogakure 'Relationship Status' single 'Personality' He is a rolemodel, who is caring, generous, protective, and looks out for the younger ones. He is extremely fast and has a lot of stamina. He is lethal with weapons, and in a battle if someone gets distracted for a little bit he would end it easily. He is nice, reliable, loyal, fun, generous, caring, loving, hardworking, and trains relentlessly and extremely hard until he gets it done. 'Behaviour' He is a leader, and very outgoing at tims, but also to himself at other times. He will rush in to help any ninja friend, and is a very quick learner. When in a group or team he will take the lead and throw his life at risk the most for others. Also he is very easy to talk to if someone has a problem. 'Nindo (optional)' 'Summoning' 'Bloodline/Clan' Ranton 'Ninja Class ' Genin 'Element One' Lightning 'Element Two' Water 'Weapon of choice' TBD 'Strengths' Speed, Ninjutsu 'Weaknesses' genjustu, strength 'Chakra colour' Blue 'Projectile Weapons Inventory' Kunai(7), shuriken(10) Maximum capacity at Genin and Chuunin (50 pieces). Jounin/ANBU/Yonshi7 (70 pieces) Sage/Sannin/Kage (80 pieces). Please allocate now: Kunai (cost 2 pieces): Shuriken (cost 1.5 pieces): Senbon (cost 1 pieces each): Makibishi (cost 0.5 pieces each): Smoke Bomb ((Max 3) costing 3 pieces each): Flash Bomb ((Max 2) costing 4 pieces each): Any sword ((Max 2) costing 6 pieces each): Any other weaponry: (costing 5 pieces each): Total: 29 'Jutsu List' 'Allies' Kumogakure 'Enemies' 'Background Information' Hika is a very, loveing, caring, generous, happy, and fun teenager. Whenever someone sees him they burst into a smile. He was born into a very loving family, with great parents who are both ninja, and taught him how to throw kunai and shurikan. He also has an adorable little brother he as to watch after occasionally, but for the past two years his parents hae gone on hard, dangerous and long missions, so he has had to stay at home and watch hs little brother, and take care of him. His father taught him a simple controling thnder technic which he has been practicing for many years. He is one of the nicest, fastest, and strongest leader you will meet at soeone his age. He is going to the acadamy now, he is 15 and his parents are back, and his life has been full of fun, now it is about to get a lot more fun and exciting now tht he is becoming a ninja. He is a very quick learner who adapts to things quickly. He will follow his sensei's order's with loyalty, and courage. He one day hopes to wield the kiba, and become part of the anbu. He is loyal to his clan and village and will never betray them no matter what. 'Roleplaying Library\' http://ninrp.wikia.com/wiki/Ranton_Hika%27s_Academy_Exam_and_Gate_Training http://ninrp.wikia.com/wiki/Kumogakure_Gate_Training_1/26/13 'Approved by:' Kaito Ryu Nobu Akimichi Category:Genin Category:Kumogakure Member